


Если хочешь рассмешить Бога

by reflexyz



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Humor, Religious Humor
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reflexyz/pseuds/reflexyz
Summary: У Бога есть План. Но ведь, хорошенько подумав, можно сказать, что и у Плана есть Бог, то есть Автор. И кому, как не фикрайтерам, более всего знакома ситуация, когда герои повествования становятся слишком живыми и непокорными, само оно распухает и отращивает кучу незапланированных сюжетных линий, финал убегает за горизонт, а План летит ко всем чертям?..
Kudos: 1





	1. Все счастливые семьи похожи друг на друга, или глава первая, флаффная

**Author's Note:**

> Осторожно, розовые очки и экспериментальная мифология! :-))). Оправданием мне может служить то, что сериал сам по себе является AU к библейским сказаниям, то есть фанфиком к фанфику :-)

Сначала, как и полагается, был только Великий Хаос. Ну и, разумеется, Бог.

В Хаосе было слегка неуютно: он был одновременно Везде, Всегда и Всем, и одновременно Нигде, Никогда и не имел никакой Формы. Попробуйте в этом бедламе найти, например, носок! Носки — это такая хитрая форма существования материи, при которой соединить пару бывает почти невозможно, что отсылает нас к эксперименту со шредингеровским котом, — второй носок вроде бы и есть, но его нигде нет!.. Впрочем, мы отвлеклись.

Конечно же, Богу нет нужды в носках, но такой бардак Ему однажды надоел, и Он решил навести Порядок. И начал с того, что отделил Свет от Тьмы, тем самым положив начало двоичному счислению. Да, так гораздо лучше, — решил Он и продолжил: разделил Небо и Землю, а потом и твердь с водою. Пока получалось неплохо, и он позволил себе немного отдохнуть, отвлечься и поглядеть по сторонам.

И увидел Её. Она вся состояла из Света и сияла ярче миллиона солнц… Какая прекрасная идея насчёт солнц, — мимолётно подумал Он, любуясь Ею и приглашая Её на танец. Она ответила ему согласием — и вокруг них них вспыхнули и закружились галактики.

А потом их Танец продолжился, уже в их общем доме, который они назвали Раем, и где один за другим появились их Дети. Они были такие… разные! В каждом из них причудливым образом смешались частички Бога и его Возлюбленной Богини, и каждый из них был наделён множеством талантов, и жаждал родительской любви, и получал её сполна… И конечно же, старался всячески помогать и подражать: старшие — родителям, младшие — старшим, — и так это у них хорошо выходило, что Отцу оставалось только высказывать свои желания и любоваться результатами чужого труда. Но оказалось, что это очень скучно…

И тогда Бог создал Землю. И населил её животными и растениями, и создал всякую другую тварь, — а в самом конце вылепил из глины человека, по образу Своему и подобию, и вложил в него частицу себя, назвав её душою. До тех пор Богиня смотрела на его Работу благосклонно, и даже осеняла своей благодатью его Творения, однако же, увидев Первого Мужчину, поморщилась. «Неужели тебе не хватает наших детей? Это существо просто… бессмысленно!» — сказала Она. Благословлять Адама Богиня отказалась, и это стало первой трещиной в их прежде неразделимом единстве. Но в её словах был резон — Адам был слишком… одиноким, совсем как сам Творец до появления Богини. И тогда из Любви к Её образу и к своему творению Он создал Лилит. Богиня снисходительно приняла такой знак Его внимания, но промолчала, лишь таинственно улыбнувшись.

«Один Бог знает, что пошло не так» — полагается говорить в таких случаях, но истина состоит в том, что Он никак не мог предвидеть дальнейшее! Лилит совсем не походила на Ту, с кого её лепили. Или похожа?.. В общем, Лилит была прекрасна, своенравна, горда, совершенно не желала иметь детей от предназначенного ей в мужья Адама, а однажды попросту сбежала от мужа, заявив, что она тоже человек и имеет право жить как сама того пожелает. Бог не гордился тем, что случилось потом, — но, в конце концов, Он ведь был Творцом Всего, и Преисподняя возникла из Его разочарования и гнева, — а Лилит избрала это место своим домом, заявив, что уж сюда-то к ней по доброй воле никто не придёт. «Да будет так!» — сказал Господь и отвернулся.

А потом Он создал Еву.


	2. Всё смешалось в доме Облонских, или глава вторая, академический ангст

На этот раз Создатель решил сделать всё иначе: Еву он создал из Адамова ребра, чтобы были они единым целым, и чтобы ничто в ней не напоминало ни Богиню, ни её неудавшуюся «копию». И поначалу казалось, что все довольны таким положением вещей…

А потом Ева отведала яблоко познания Добра и Зла, и увидела чуть больше, чем ей полагалось для абсолютного счастья.

Хотя нет, сама Ева бы и не подумала приблизиться к запретному Дереву. Она была очень послушной, а Адам, надо признаться, был слишком ленив… Всё началось с того, что Люцифер предложил ей это яблоко.

И всё же нет: началось всё с того, что Люцифер — из праздного любопытства, не иначе, — спросил, чего люди хотят больше всего на свете. Адам лишь отмахнулся, ища тенёк, чтобы вздремнуть, а Ева… Конечно, бедная девочка не смогла ему ответить — она попросту не могла ничего желать, не понимая значения понятий «лучше» и «больше»… Яблоко, как показалось тогда Люциферу, было хорошим средством привести её мысли в порядок.

А если уж начинать с самого начала, то дело, конечно же, было в самом Люцифере. Отец любил его больше всех других своих детей, — если бы такое было вообще возможно... но нет, он всех любил одинаково, — каждого немного больше за его особенный талант. У Самаэля это, безусловно, было любопытство и жажда знаний. Благодаря им он стал правой рукой своего Отца, с интересом вглядываясь во всё, что создавал Господь, и участвуя во всех Его начинаниях. И именно он начал задавать вопросы, ответы на которые ему не понравились (лишь много позже Создатель узнал, что все подростки страдают этим недугом, но тогда Он не заподозрил ничего плохого, — ведь Его мальчик и не желал ничего плохого…) Люцифер задавал вопросы Лилит об Адаме, Отцу — о Лилит и о свободе воли, Еве — о её желаниях; спрашивал, почему так холодна стала Мама, хотел понять, зачем Отцу люди и какова цель их создания… Не удовлетворившись полученными ответами, он слишком поторопился, дав отведать недозревшим для этого людям плод познания, посильного лишь для божественных сущностей.

И их глаза увидели не только Рай и жизнь вечную.

Да, Отец был разочарован. Разгневан. Возможно, даже немного больше, чем нужно. Возможно даже, что со стороны его гнев выглядел слишком устрашающе, так что Богиня решила спрятать Дитя Света с Его глаз как можно дальше, и сама предложила сослать Самаэля в Преисподнюю. И на тот момент это казалось действительно хорошим решением! Первые Люди и их потомки стали смертными, потеряв Рай, познав Добро и Зло, насилие, предательство и убийство себе подобных, а их души — бессмертные искры Божьи — не всегда могли возвратиться в Рай, если, вырвавшись из тела, ощущали себя слишком тусклыми или тяжёлыми — ощущали себя грешными. Такие души притягивал Ад, где хозяйничала Лилит, а позже и её кровожадное потомство.

Люцифер, слишком рано открывший человечеству запретные Знания, должен был понять, что он натворил своим легкомысленным любопытством, и ему не помешало бы на собственной шкуре испробовать это зелье. Жестокий урок, говорите? Что ж, наверное… Но кому-то следовало бы и приглядеть за порядком в месте, от которого отвернулся Бог. И, возможно, начать исправлять содеянное. Как?

Бог верил в своего мальчика, в то, что он сможет найти ответ.


	3. Сначала было Слово, и Слово это было Бог, или глава третья, экзекуционно-экспериментальная

Изгнание Люцифера для всех оказалось буквально громом с ясного неба. До тех пор купавшиеся в безусловной любви, Их дети впервые увидели показное равнодушие Матери и совершенно неожиданную строгость Отца — и увиденное их… напугало? Никому ранее даже в голову не приходило перечить Творцу, теперь же они, как им показалось, поняли, к чему может привести непослушание, и в Серебряном Граде, где ранее царила Любовь, воцарился Страх Божий.

Богиня всего сущего хранила ледяную невозмутимость, но в Её груди закипала ненависть к «жалким человечишкам», из-за которых Её дорогой сын был оторван от Семьи и свергнут с Небес. Неудивительно, что в скором времени Творец начал замечать, насколько частыми стали мор и засухи, тысячами испепелявшие потомков Адама и Евы. Заповеди «Не убий» Богиня Жизни следовать не собиралась, не находя различий между животными и людьми; предупреждений слушать не желала, как не собиралась и сменять гнев на милость; уследить за всеми Её выходками оказалось трудно даже Всевидящему, а попытки остановить заканчивались извержениями вулканов, солнечными затмениями, взрывами сверхновых и воплями: «Я хочу видеть своё дитя!»

«Да будет так», — сказал Господь, и Богиня оказалась во владениях Люцифера. Но увидеться с нею теперь уже не пожелал он сам... И снова Господь затруднился бы сказать, что прочнее удерживало в Преисподней невинную жертву, каковой считала себя Богиня, — Владыка Ада или же Её собственное непревзойдённое упорство в достижении желаемого? 

И лишь одно стало совершенно очевидно: Творцу стоило почаще хранить молчание.


	4. Вы имеете право хранить молчание, или глава четвёртая, ООСная

Итак, Бог решил отныне хранить молчание. Нельзя сказать, что это давалось ему легко, особенно в те моменты, когда Его дети начинали творить какую-то… лютую дичь, — другого определения ему иногда находить не удавалось. А порою он просто терял дар речи… То есть терял бы, если б решил его не использовать вообще.

Люцифер, ослеплённый своей обидой, расслышал в Его словах только часть про наказание, и со свойственным ему… Бог затруднялся назвать эти качества каким-то другим словом — творческим подходом? и пламенным рвением — превратил Ад в образцово-показательную противоположность Серебряному Граду. Перед самым уходом он получил прощальный Божественный Дар — способность узнавать самые заветные желания любого человека. Предполагалось, что он воспользуется им, чтобы подталкивать души к исправлению, взывая к Божественной искре в них, — но пока что лучше всего с помощью этого Дара у него получалось создавать Адские петли… В том числе и для себя. Слишком прямолинейно истолковав свою миссию, он заручился помощью лишённых души демонов-лилим, не знающих любви и жалости, — и постепенно стал ощущать себя частью этого проклятого места. Лишь крылья, изначальный Отцовский дар, теперь напоминали о прежнем Самаэле, ангельский облик которого изменился в соответствии с его нынешними представлениями о себе… А он чувствовал себя монстром.

И всё же кое-что в нём начало меняться. Бог понял это, когда Самаэль — нет, теперь уже Люцифер, спрятавший от мира имя так же, как и первозданный облик, — запретил демонам вселяться в умерших. Предлог для этого нашёлся удивительно логичный — Владыка Ада не желал, чтобы что-то в Земном царстве свершалось без его ведома, но что ещё могли в мире людей делать мстительные лилим, кроме как сеять беды и несчастья? Люди сами с этим прекрасно справлялись, и чем больше множились потомки Адама и Евы, тем шире становился поток отягощённых грехами душ во Вратах Ада, тем горше и тяжелее делалось бремя наказания для бывшего Светоносного ангела.

И всё же, несмотря на воцарившуюся в Земном царстве греховность, жизнь в нём была гораздо привлекательнее пребывания в Аду. Однажды поднявшись туда в минуту особенно чёрного отчаяния, Люцифер уже не мог отказать себе в этой слабости. Людишкам, несмотря на всю их ничтожность, нельзя было отказать в смекалке! За несколько тысяч лет существования они изобрели столько интересных и красивых вещей, столько невинных радостей и греховных развлечений, сколько в Райском Саду никогда и представить не могли! Люцифер никогда бы не смог забыть свой первый глоток перебродившего сока виноградной лозы и призывные голоса вакханок… Что ж, единственным настоящим преступлением в глазах Господа было намеренное убийство и насилие, и пока остальные грехи не приводили к этим двум, любое его создание могло наслаждаться всеми благами мира, не опасаясь попасть в Преисподнюю. В том числе и Люцифер, если бы не одно «но»…

Наверное, он бы предпочёл никогда не возвращаться обратно в свои мрачные владения, но забыться ему не давали собственные братья, — точнее, один брат. Аменадиэль всегда был слишком… серьёзен, — наверное, это сомнительная привилегия всех старших братьев. Все остальные небожители просто сделали вид, что им до Люцифера нет больше дела, а закрыть глаза на его земные похождения было легче лёгкого, тем более что мало кто из них по собственной воле желал находиться среди грязных, жалких, слабых существ, по какому-то недоразумению носящих в себе частицу их Отца. Лишь Азраэль могла бы понять симпатию Люцифера к этим… «букашкам», но она его почему-то избегала. Аменадиэль же искренне заботился об «опальном» брате, — правда, в своеобразном стиле: каждый раз, когда Люцифер поднимался на своих белых крыльях в Земное царство ради развлечения, а не по делу, старший брат спешил напомнить ему, что Отцовское терпение не безгранично, а у Владыки Ада есть обязанности.

И всё это тянулось тысячи и тысячи лет. Пока у Бога терпение действительно не иссякло.


	5. Всё, что вы скажете, может и будет использовано против вас, или глава пятая, педагогическая поэма

Спустя целую вечность, когда стало совершенно понятно, что педагогическая ценность Ада оказалась… несколько преувеличена (причём для всех заинтересованных сторон), а цель так и не достигнута, Отец понял, насколько недооценивал упрямство Люцифера, унаследованное им, несомненно, от Матушки. Эту бы силу да в нужное русло… А почему бы, собственно, и нет?..

Рано или поздно все эти метания между Адом и Землёй должны были закончиться тем, что братья поссорились бы всерьёз, — и не нужно было быть Богом, чтобы это предвидеть, — так же как и то, что Люцифер однажды наотрез откажется вернуться в Ад. Что ж… Порядок в Преисподней Владыка Ада навёл такой, что даже долгое его отсутствие не было чем-то критичным; что касается Земного Царства — то за него Богу тоже не было оснований опасаться: все прежние краткие вылазки Дьявол посвятил разнузданному веселью, и вряд ли он захотел бы превращать свою новую обитель в арену Священной битвы.

Возможно, его мальчику действительно не помешала бы перемена обстановки. Нужно послать ему какой-то знак, что Отец совершенно не против его «каникул», — не делать же это через Аменадиэля, в самом-то деле?

Любовь — универсальный знак, и это, безусловно, самое главное, чего так долго был лишён Его сын. Но гордость не даст Люциферу признать, насколько он в ней нуждается…

…Если только он получит её не от Отца?

…Нет, слишком просто, мы уже это проходили. С Евой. И с Лилит. Ничего хорошего из навязанной любви не получается.

Нет, это должна быть обычная женщина. Самая обычная, ничем не примечательная земная женщина, живущая самой обычной земной жизнью. Не обязанная никому дарить свою любовь, но напоенная ею, как Богиня Светом.

И она должна быть совершенно особенной — потому что эта женщина ни в коем случае, ни при каких обстоятельствах не должна была попасть в Ад, если только она сама, по собственной воле, в здравом уме и твёрдой памяти, не высказала бы такого желания. Раз уж Создатель собирался мухлевать, то меньшего своей «светлой лошадке» он предложить не имел права.

Ему не было нужды спрашивать Уриила, существует ли на всём белом свете человек, который при любом раскладе вероятностей мог бы избежать Ада. Тот, конечно, ответил бы, что вероятность этого стремится к нулю, — да Создатель и сам это знал, давая людям свободу воли. Ещё меньше шансов было, что такой человек попадёт в поле зрения Люцифера, предпочитавшего совсем не праведное времяпровождение... Итак, эта женщина должно была быть истинным Чудом, а уж в чудесах Создатель знал толк. 

И Он Пожелал, чтобы Чудо произошло.


	6. А вы когда-нибудь играли в бильярд? - или глава шестая, обоснуйная

Если хорошенько подумать, люди религиозные менее всех других способны видеть чудесное. В их представлении Чудо — это то, что явно и открыто нарушает устоявшиеся законы физического мира, якобы доказывая вмешательство Всевышнего. Творец давно уже отказался от подобных демонстраций Своего существования — каждое такое деяние, словно брошенный в озеро камень, слишком сильно искажало Зеркало Мироздания. Отголоски таких Чудес мелкой рябью потом проходили по многим поколениям, и влияние их невозможно было предсказать.

Другая часть людей склонна видеть Чудо буквально везде — в утреннем пробуждении, в рисунке снежинки, в радуге после дождя, в первом шаге ребёнка и первом поцелуе… В целом, они куда ближе к истине — жизнь сама по себе является величайшим Чудом во Вселенной; но тогда, продолжив логическую цепочку, можно договориться и до того, что Чудо как часть уже сложившегося целого — это самое обыденное событие.

На самом же деле Чудо — это такое редкое совпадение обстоятельств, при котором все вероятностные линии пересекаются в точке, где почти невозможное становится отличным от нуля. На самом деле это и Чудом-то никто не называет, настолько обыденно обычно это выглядит…

Никто, конечно же, не посчитал Чудом рождение девочки в семье простоватого полицейского и легкомысленной актрисульки, — кроме самой Пенелопы Деккер, разумеется, да пары врачей, поставивших ей в своё время неутешительный диагноз («Что ж, всякое случается!»)

И трудно было назвать Чудом то, что два таких разных человека, несмотря на всю их непохожесть, всё-таки были очень счастливы вместе («Противоположности сходятся! Милые бранятся — только тешатся!»)

И что было странного в том, что семья жила в многомиллионном, шумном, дерзком, славящемся своими пороками Городе Ангелов? И удивительного — в том, что мама-актриса захочет увидеть свою дочь восходящей звездой Голливуда? Длинный путь начинается с маленького шага, а сияющая карьера — с эпизодической роли в рядовом эротическом «шедевре», — и вот уже многотысячный тираж кассет с новым фильмом оседает в специальном отделе видеопроката, куда так любит заглядывать Люцифер, — но обычно этого делать не успевает. Но именно в этот день происходит то, что должно было когда-то произойти, — Дьявол наконец показал свою истинную природу и отказался возвращаться в Ад.

Если вы думаете, что все эти совпадения невероятны, значит, вы никогда не видели, как играют в бильярд. Приложить одно точно отмеренное усилие в одну точно определённую точку... — и вот тридцать пять лет назад* Аменадиэль, в очередной раз спустившийся с небес, дабы прогнать Сатану из Земного Царства, попутно зашёл в маленький ресторанчик, чтобы благословить одну бездетную пару…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Мне кажется, создатели намекнули, что Аменадиэль навестил Пенелопу Деккер именно в предпоследний визит Люцифера на Землю. Когда он появился на Земле в 2011-м, он нарядился в стиле 70-х.


End file.
